


Prolonged Buildup

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Comedy, Cute, Digital Art, Drawings, Fan Art, Gen, Humor, Other - Freeform, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2019-01-09 12:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998





	Prolonged Buildup

Lumpy is about to sneeze. But as for when... I don't know. 


End file.
